After the Episode
by Williejumps2013
Summary: A three part about episode 98. Warning, chapter 2 is now "M".
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie sat down next to Darcy again and he started playing with her hair. She leaned forwards and soon, they were locked together again. She was still playing with his tie with one hand and hand the other pulling his face closer towards hers. They broke away and Lizzie saw a small smile on his lips.

"What would I need to do for a real smile?" He stroked her cheek. _Why does he have to be so hot? Why am I complaining?_

"Just you, Lizzie Bennet." His smile grew a little as he said her name.

"Do you still think smiling contorts the face?" She kissed the knuckle of his thumb as it passed her lips. His smile grew again.

"Its growing on me." His hand was cupping her cheek now. "Can I try something?"

She bit her lower lip. "That all depends. What do you want to try?"

"Do you have your things for costume theater?" His eyebrow raised in its own special way.

"Yes." She noticed his smile was slightly bigger, and much more sly than before.

"Could I have my costume?" She sighed as she had to break contact with him to get the costume.

He put the bow-tie on over his own tie, which was slightly rumpled from its earlier molestation by Lizzie's fingers, and slipped the hat on top of his head. He motioned for her to put on her costume and she did so, quite slowly and with as much seduction as putting clothes on could have.

"May I ask what we will be reenacting?" She smirked at him.

"Episode 60. If we were filming episode 60. Now that is. With. I." He drew his chin in like he always did when he was put in an awkward position. "I just want to know how you would react now." He said a little more softly.

"To my recollection, you were at the door for the beginning of that episode." She smiled at the shyness being displayed. He smiled back and went up to the door.

"Is this a good time?" He knew the answer, he was just playing dumb. At least that's what she hoped was going on.

"Its a perfect time, Mr. Darcy." She didn't like the way that sounded at the moment. Too formal. He walked over to the side of the bench.

"I'm sorry but the last few months have been crazy. I have been hiding something from you that I can't any longer. Would you please sit?" She smiled as they two of them took their original positions.

"Well this should be good." She smiled and resisted the urge to jump in his lap and hug him to her as tightly as possible. He sighed and looked at her computer, frozen on her her turning off the camera.

"Your filming." The corners of his mouth turned up this time.

"If you've got something to say to me, you say it here and now." There wasn't any spite or anger in her voice this time.

"I didn't come here to monitor corporate progress it came here to see you." He said it without hesitation or regret in his voice.

"Okay." Now she _really_ wanted to kiss him.

"No parts at me have been at war. I respect your family, and even if people expect me to travel in certain social circles, I don't care. I haven't been fighting my feeling for you for quite some time and I just have to say that, Lizzie Bennet, I am in love with you." All Lizzie could do was smile at the changes he had made from the original declaration. "I cant believe that I ever believed that you could overwhelm my judgement because you were so much more than I deserved."

"Well, Mr. Darcy," She slid so there legs were touching, "I hope your judgement can learn to live with me because those feeling are mutual."

"Are you accepting me?" His voice returned to the way it had been right before their second kiss. She loved it.

"Does that surprise you?" She leaned forwards.

"May I ask why?" He mirrored her movements.

"May I ask why you haven't told me for so long after you discovered a certain resect for my family, your judgement, and one voicemail?" She smirked as she pulled away.

"Well, I do admit I should have come sooner." He wrapped a hand around her waist. "If I had known this would be your reaction." He seemed to be getting distracted.

"I have other reasons, you know." She pulled her face away from the gaze of his eyes. If he kept looking at her like that, she would loose control.

"Such as..." His grip got tighter.

She turned to look him right in the eye. "Such as: the nicest thing you've ever said to me was you loved me, you act like yourself when I'm around, you threw out your checklist for what makes an accomplished woman, and don't even get me started on how you treat your friends and family." She smiled at how red he turned.

"What about my friends and family?" His grip loosened as his voice grew soft.

"You treat everyone with respect. You apologize for your actions if you were out of line," she leaned in a little, "even if you weren't. You protect them. And yes, sometimes you overprotect or over step your boundries, but its always out of loyalty and friendship."

"Well, if that's the way you feel about me." he brought up his head and tightened his grip again. "Thank you for explaining so eloquently." He moved her closer to him, so there faces were inches apart. "I was unawar-"

"You were unaware?" This time, she tackled his mouth with hers. She broke away from her kiss. "Are you aware now?"

"Very."

"Can I do something now?" She pushed off his hat, and took off his bow-tie.

"I think that would be," A pause she had come to love, "acceptable. After all, you indulged me."

She got up from her spot and sat back down in his lap with her feet to one side while she wrapped her arms around his waist and crossed her ankles. She felt his body tighten and relax as she put her head on his shoulder and and wrapped his arms around her protectively. They just sat like that for a while.

"I wanted to do this the entire episode." She finally broke the silence and started playing with one of the buttons on Darcy's vest, it popped out of place.

"It feels nice. Why did you ask?" His jaw rested on the top of her head. All the buttons of his vest were out.

"Ask what?" She started to play with his tie again, this time pulling at the knot a little harder than before.

"If we could do this? You didn't need too." She felt his attention switch from their conversation to the fact that Lizzie had managed to undo every button on his vest and had started working on his tie.

"Thats not what I was asking to do." She looked slyly up at him from under her lashes. The tie proved easier than the vest buttons as it was soon open on his chest.

"I see. And what were you asking to do?" He pulled her chin up to face him.

"Well, what do you think?" She moved her hands to his shirt and started working on those buttons.

"I think the topic needs further," another loving pause, "illumination." He kissed her again.

"Hey, Lizzie, do you-" Charlotte opened and slammed the door shut.

"Can we go to Netherfield?" She pouted at the fact she had only had opened four buttons. "No lock."

William kissed her quickly and got up and he grabbed her hand, pulling her trough the hallway to the front door. They paid no notice to Lydia and Charlotte giggling, or the confusion her parents had. He helped her into his car with a quick kiss and they started back to Bing Lee's home.


	2. Chapter 2

So this wasn't as "M" as I had orriginally hoped for, but I hope it stays more true to the wonderful characters.

ALSO: disclaimer. I forgot that for the first one.

* * *

They somehow managed to make it to the house without undressing each other. When they pulled into the driveway, Lizzie couldn't help herself any longer. She reached over the center consul, grabbed both ends of his still untied tie and pulled him to her. She was practically climbing over the seat when Darcy broke away.

"What?" She swore her voice jumped up at least two octaves.

"Are you sure you want this?" He was keeping as much distance between the two of them as she would allow, which wasn't much.

"Darc-" She was stopped with a thumb brushing over her lips. He made her crazy!

"Please don't call me Darcy." She saw a spark in his eye that matched the spark she felt every-time they touched. He pulled his head a little farther away.

"William, I want this more than anything." She suddenly realized that she had an extra card up her sleeve. "And since you didn't get me a birthday present..."

She caught the little trace of guilt in his eye. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Have no fear, William Darcy! I know what you can give me for my birthday!" His lips straightened into a firm line. She leaned forwards and whispered into his ear. "What I'm sure is really great birthday sex."

Will jumped out of the car, and practically jumped over it, to throw Lizzie's door open. She turned just in time to see her staring at her legs before he leaned down and pinned her to her got an inch from her face before he whispered (quite seductively she had to add), "Happy Birthday, Lizzie Bennet."

She smiled at the feeling of his lips against hers, which was a common feeling tonight and wrapped her arms around his neck as he skillfully lifted her out of the car with one hand behind her knees.

"You are much smoother than I anticipated." She managed to pull away briefly.

"I'm glad." The intensity in his eyes was... Indescribable.

He somehow, though not surprisingly at this point, managed to get the door open without letting her lips leave his and picked her back up then he walked her through, what seemed to be, the entire house before he got to anything that resembled a bedroom. He put her feet down and began feeling for the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Its on the side." She smiled slyly. They didn't move for a few more seconds, but soon she felt him find the zipper and he slowly pulled it down.

She pulled off his vest to find a pair of suspenders. "Why are you making me work so hard?"

Anther slight smile. "Now you know how I felt."

She kissed him as hard as she could and slid off that damn tie of his. "I like you in bow-ties."

"Then I will be certain to wear them more often." The both smiled against each-others lips. She slid the suspenders off his shoulders. When his shirt came off, she was pleasantly surprised. He obviously worked out more than just bike rides and she was able to trace her fingers down his chest and the center line of a soft six could also feel one of his hands underneath her dress on the small of her back the other still cupping her face. She jumped up so she could wrap her legs around him and felt her dress ride high up her thighs. _Thank you, Jane, for the best dress ever!_

She felt his hand leave her back and move to sit just below the hem under her legs. The other followed suit and Lizzie knew she couldn't stop now even if she wanted to. He started walking backwards and pushed her dress up past her hips. As he sat her down he grabbed the edge of her dress and pulled it up over her head. She regretted having to let go of him for even a moment, put all regrets faded when she saw his face when he finally got the dress off. She took the moment to reach up and pull off the her necklace so she was just sitting there in her black, lacy underwear.

She couldn't hide the smirk that she had at the look that he had and reached forwards, grabbing the top of his pants. She pulled heard and he lurched forwards and reached out to brace himself so he wouldn't crush her. She breathed a laugh again and started working on his pants. She managed to get them off relatively easy.

"No $5,000 boxers?" She looked up at the most sexy pair of eyes she had seen.

"I only save those for very special occasions." He started lightly kissing her neck moving down to her shoulder and back up again. "And if I had known this was going to happen, I would have worn them." He started playing with the clasp of her bra. She traced her foot up his calf. Of course its pure muscle. He bikes so much, and those hills. No wonder. Her tracing seemed to be distracting him fro the task of undoing her bra.

"Need help?" She flipped them over. She felt the back of her bra release and the straps being worked down her arms. She didn't know what happened to them after he got them off, and she didn't care. She would find them. Eventually.

"No." He sounded a little offended and flipped back to their original position. His hands started wandering down her sides, paying special attention to areas that were made freshly available to him and finished their journey resting on her hips again. His thumbs started playing with the elastic and he snapped them against her skin. She mirrored his action, admittedly snapping a little harder, and felt a little growl emerge from his chest.

She pulled a little harder and they both pulled away when they heard a rip. Lizzie hadn't realized her own strength and his current boxers had ripped a little. Oh well. She pulled as hard as she could this time and the came apart like velcro. This yielded a little louder growl from him and she smiled successfully.

"Two can play at that came." His voice made her lust after him even more. _Wait, what did he say_?

She heard a rip and saw her underwear flying across the room. She tried to flip him over, but this time he held her down by her hips and brought his mouth back down to hers. She brought her hands up his arms and gripped his shoulders to hold him to her as hard as she could and pulled her heel around his hip. She realized she had gained a little leverage and used it to flip them of again, pinning him to the bed by his wrists. Her hair hung down over her shoulders and she kissed him softly. She didn't know how, but he managed to get his wrists free but he did and had pulled the pins out of her hair.

Those skiled hands moved back down to her waist and stayed there, while they just sat like that for a while, kissing each other as if it were their last moments together. Lizzie decided she was tired of staying halfway between what she had and what she wanted so she twisted him back on top of her.

"You said to let me know if I needed anything." She smiled against his lips. "Well I need something now."

"And what would that be." She felt a small smile against her lips in return.

"You."

She felt him surge slowly inside of her and she enjoyed every minute of it. As they found their rhythm she was surprised at how long the two of them actually lasted. As they both collapsed around each other, Lizzie suddenly felt cold. And when he pulled out of her, she felt empty. She scooted closer into William's body and absorbed some of his heat. She put her head on top of his chest and listened to his heart beat slow down. She couldn't believe that she had thought to be a robot lacking any sort of decency and as he wrapped his arms around her again, she let go of a soft sigh.

"Did you enjoy your present?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Very much. And I was right." She looked up at him and saw some confusion. "It was amazing birthday sex." He leant down and kissed her again. She wouldn't be able to let him go now. It wasn't even a possibility. She shivered slightly, realizing how cold it was in the room. He seemed to feel it too, because he picked her up and deposited her under the very rumpled blankets.

"Better?" He rubbed up and down her arms, building heat again. She nodded and made a little sound of agreement. She felt her feet brush up against his calves again and he trapped them between his 's kisses on her head turned to kisses on her lips. Which then turned to kisses down her neck. Those led to kisses in many other places as she scrambled back on top of him. _Twice in one night. Lucky me_! She did a little happy dance inside as they resumed earlier activities. They lasted far longer this time and when she rocketed again all she could manage to moan was the first half of his name. He pulled her back into his arms and rubbed his hands up and down her back. They stayed that way, in silence, for what seemed like a blissful forever.

"I like it when you call me Will." He finally managed to break the silence.

"Can I ask why?" She looked up at him from his shoulder, but not before she managed to leave a soft kiss at the base if his neck. She noticed a small smile at her earlier quotation.

"No one else calls me Will. It feels," another pause, "it feels special. Like a secret that we have together." He looked down at her face and she saw the largest smile that she had seen him bestow.

"Well, _Will_, I intend to keep that secret hidden for a very long time." She saw the beginnings of a toothy grin appearing.

"I don't know what to do. I, well, I mean..." He started to draw his chin into his neck.

"Just say it. It wont change the way I feel about you." To emphasize her point she laid another kiss on the base of his neck. His chin popped back to its appropriate position

."Lizzie Bennet, I am in love with you." She bit her lip and looked back up at him.

"I love you to, Will Darcy." She breathed a laugh when she saw his teeth in a smile for the first time. "There. That smile wasn't so hard was it?"

"No it was not." He leaned down and kissed her wiggled around until she was comfortable and wrapped her arms around Will's abdomen. She squeezed tightly as she let put a little yawn.

"I seemed to have worn you out." She felt another laugh coming from his chest.

"I just need a nap. Then I'll be fine." He squeezed her tightly.

"Then take it. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm holding you to that." She gave another little yawn and started to fall asleep.

One thing she was certain on was that the love of her life had just given her the best present she could ever have received on her birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie woke up to a warm muscular arm around her. She smiled when she realized that last night all wasn't a dream and snuggled closer to the chest next to her. One of the hands left her back and started smoothing out her hair.

"Good morning." She bit her lower lip and smiled, turning to look up at the face of CEO William Darcy.

"Hi." She stretched a little under his arm.

"WILLIAM DARCY, WHY HAVEN-" she heard a vey angry Gigi throwing open the door to be bedroom. "Oh. My."

"Out!" Will's voice was full of conflicting emotions. Lizzie turned and inwardly laughed at Gigi's face.

"Hi Gigi." She sounded like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"I'm gonna go do math." Apparently Gigi liked that excuse and she ran out of the the door slammed, Lizzie curled back into Will's chest.

"She's calling Fitz, isn't she?"

"I believe she is, yes." Will laughed a little. "Now, Lizzie, why would you put on that shirt. It was one of my favorites."

"So then whats the problem?" She looked up at his face.

"I wont be able to wear it again, know that you've worn it. I wont be able to concentrate." He pulled her face up to his level and kissed her neck lightly.

"Well good. I wouldnt be doing my job if you we able to concentrate." He kissed her neck again. "Will if you keep doing that, you know what will happen. Do you really want your sister exposed to that side of you?" He stopped and sighed.

"Fine." She kissed his lips and slid out of bed. Time to begin the search for her underwear. She had found a pair that she had left here by mistake in her old room, but those were soon lost somewhere between his room and the kitchen. The door opened again and Gigi w standing there with her eyes shut.

"Lizzie, these were in the hall." She tossed the missing undergarment into the room and closed the door.

"Thank you Gigi." She called out and slipped them on. Then she slid her dress on underneath Will's shirt. She turned around to see him still lying in bed.

"Why are you getting dressed?" He was so tempting, just laying there with his hands behind his head, watching her get dressed.

"Because," she reached down picked up his pants and checked his phone. "Because its 11 o'clock on a Wednesday morning and I need to see how much Charlotte cut out from Monday's video. I actually need to see Monday's video." She walked to the edge of the bed and laid his pants down. He sat up, swung his legs out of bed and grabbed her hips with his hands, pulling her towards him. When he had her trapped between his legs, he slid his hands up her sides and pulled her down on top of him.

"But why does that mean you have to get dressed." He kissed her neck again.

"You need to get dressed too. I dont have a ride home, and I am not walking into that house by myself wearing a 2-day walk of shame outfit and your shirt. Can you imagine what my mother will say? No, you are taking me home so I can convince her we haven't eloped yet." She kissed him, broke out of his grasp, and went over to the door. "Do you want me to bring your suitcase up?"

He sighed. "Fine." He got out of bed and went into his bathroom. Lizzie went downstairs, overheard Gigi squealing to Fitz, found the suitcase, and went back up to the room that she had shared with William Darcy for two days. She heard the shower going and took the liberty to snoop in his luggage. She smiled when she saw a the hipster glasses neatly placed on the top of a perfectly organized suitcase. She decided that today he would wear those, and a matching suit and bow-tie. She laid it out for him and went back downstairs to find Gigi waiting in the kitchen for her.

"So..." Gigi was ecstatic.

"Please tell me you don't want a play by play of the past two days." Lizzie rested her head on the table.

"Yes. I do. Well not most of it, if I can assume that you two were..." She trailed off, leaving room for implication.

"Can I ask you something?" Gigi nodded. "Was it weird that I enjoyed laying out a suit for your brother?" She realized how weird that sounded as soon as she said it.

"Not if he wears it. Is he?" A throat cleared and Lizzie spun around to see him in the exact outfit she had picked out. He was a few feet away and in two steps picked her up and put her on the counter.

"Not in front of me please! No sex in front of the baby sister!" Will leaned over, kissed Lizzie gently and put her back down on the ground. "Does Bing know how you are using his house?"

That thought had not crossed either of their minds. "I'll pay for maids to come in and clean everything." He was still smiling, and Lizzie realized he hadn't stopped since her birthday.

They started searching for his car keys and Gigi started begging for a play by play.

"When did the last episode end?" Lizzie lifted up a couch cushion. _If Bing knew what we did on this couch..._

"It ended on 'Excuse me Lizzie' and then the preview was less than helpful." Lizzie looked up at her, standing with her arms crossed.

"Well..." She turned and looked at Will, who was looking under a big chair, that was now used for more than just sitting. "Will, do you want to explain?"

"You call him 'Will'? He never lets me call him 'Will'!"

"And I never will, Gigi." He stood up and shook his head, maybe the two of them would have to walk back to her house. Gigi made a threatening face and he gave in. "Fine, we cleared up some confusion and then investigated points that needed further," Lizzie turned and smiled at him, "illumination." The both laughed and went back to searching for the keys. Soon Lizzie realized that Bing's house would need all new living room furniture after the two days the two of them had been together

"Are you looking for Will's keys?" Gigi feigned innocence.

"Gigi, where are they?" Will stood behind Lizzie and grabbed her waist, causing her to straighten slowly.

"Where else would they be? Still in the lock." She smiled as Will pulled Lizzie towards the door, finding his car keys still resting in the open lock.

"Are you ready to face my mother?" She found his hand and squeezed.

"As long as I'm near you, Elizabeth, I can face anything." He kissed her once (he later said for confidence) and led her to the car as the two of them faced the greatest threat of all: Lizzie's mother.

* * *

So I realize: CLIFF HANGER!

I am currently working on "Meeting Mrs. Bennet" so if you would all be so kind to give me a little time, that will be up soon.

Untill then, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.


End file.
